Peter Parkers secret!
by ryeman200
Summary: it's been three years since peter became spider-man but a fight with the green goblin might change his life forever! review to get better chapters! oh yeah! almost forgot! disclaimer: i do not own Spider-Man or it's characters it is owned by Marvel and Walt Disney
1. Chapter one: keeping the truth!

**PETER PARKER'S SECRET!: CHAPTER ONE: KEEPING THE TRUTH!**

**PETER HAS BEEN SPIDER-MAN FOR THREE YEARS NOW! AND HE IS FINDING IT MORE DIFFICULT TO KEEP HIS SECRET IDENTITY AND ONE DAY HE IS FIGHTING THE GREEN GOBLIN NEXT TO MIDTOWN HIGH!**

** JUST KEEP READING AND FIND OUT! (I'M CALLING THE GREEN GOBLIN TGG TO SAVE SPACE!)**

"you'll never stop me Spider-Man! not this time!" TGG yelled trying to punch Spider-Man.

"if i had a nickle for everytime someone said that well lets just say i'd be rich!" Spider-Man said one of his jokes.

"laugh whilst you can Spider-Man! just any time until you mess up!" TGG said laughing evily.

"oh yeah! what makes today any diffrent?" Spider-Man not noticing he was standing in some water from a broken fire hydron.

"this!" TGG said smilling shocking the water Spider-Man was standing in.

**THE STUDENTS AT MIDTOWN HIGH SAW SPIDER-MAN AND THE GREEN GOBLIN FIGHTING AND SAW SPIDER-MAN UNCONTIOUS ON THE FLOOR.**

"aahh the Spider sleeps! now to see who you realy are!" TGG said picking Spider-man up and about to reach for the mask but then M.J threw a rock at The Green Goblin.

**"LEAVE SPIDEY ALONE!"** M.J yelled angrily at him.

"ooohh.. another do-gooder? Maybe i should have an audience for the unmasking?" TGG said breaking through the gates of the school.

**SPIDER-MAN THEN REGAINED CONTIOUSNESS AND UPPER-CUTTED TGG IN THE JAW!**

"yeah! go Spidey! stop him!" Flash yelled out supporting spidey.

"ow! lucky hit! next time you won't be so lucky!" TGG said grabbing Spider-Man with his big hands.

"aggh let go!" Spider-Man yelled but TGG zapped Spider-Man making him loose contiousness.

"once again! the unmasking!" TGG said pulling Spidey's mask off and everyone gasped.

"'gasp' Parker! that's impossible!" Flash said shocked.

"aaahhh... Peter Parker! so you're the famous Spider-Man!" TGG said with a grinn on his face then Spidey regained contiousness then noticed his mask was gone.

"oh no! my mask!" Peter said noticing his whole school was watching.

"you loose Parker! your identity isn't so secret anymore! now do what i say or i'll tell the whole world your little secret"  
TGG said smiling evily.

"no, don't do it!" Flash yelled loudly.

"No! i won't let you! i can't!" Peter said breaking free of TGG's grip and punched TGG right in the face."why can't you just leave me alone!"

**PETER WAS THEN PUNCHING TGG AND LIFTED UP A LAMP POST AND WACKED TGG AS HARD AS HE COULD AND KNOCKING HIM OUT AND LANDING IN A WALL.**

**"PETER! STOP!** please he's still my dad!" Harry said calming Peter down.

"sorry, i..i just got so angry!" Peter said calmed down.

"hey Pete! wait up!" Flash said still shocked.

"surprised at all?" Peter said smirking abit.

"so you're realy Spider-Man! that's so cool!" Flash said amazed.

"yeah! sure am but just a sec gotta call **S.H.I.E.L.D**!" Spider-Man said putting his mask back on and using his **S.H.I.E.L.D** communicator to call Fury.

"Spider-Man! you found Green Goblin yet?" Nick Fury said emedietly.

"Fury, we might have a problem!" Spider-Man said showing Fury the people at his school.

"please don't tell me they saw you with no mask on!" Fury said annoyed.

"it was goblin he took it off when i blacked out! and everyone just happened to see!" Spider-Man said seeing the heli-carrier suddenly come out of no-where landing on the road.

**WHEN THE CARRIER LANDED TGG WOKE UP AND ATTACKED SPIDEY FROM BEHIND**

"attack Green Goblin i repeat! attack Green Goblin!" Fury ordered sending troops out fully armed then they fired a type of foam that's designed to hold the Hulk.

"arggh! can't move! get me out!" TGG said as the foam kepted getting stronger soon it was almost unbreakable then he gave up.

"oh yes and you Spider-Man i need a word with you!" Fury said angrily.

"but.. but it wasn't my fault!" Spider-Man said exusingly.

"no buts now get on the heli-carrier now!" Fury said orderingly.

**_SO WHAT YOU THINK? SHOULD I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THE BE SURE TO TELL ME ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! AND THANKS FOR READING!_**


	2. Chapter two: strung by the webs!

**PETER PARKER'S SECRET!: CHAPTER TWO: STRUNG BY THE WEBS!**

**IN THE SCHOOL CAFFATERIA EVERYONE STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THERE EYE'S OF WHAT THEY JUST SAW!**

"how could peter be Spider-Man? it makes no sense! i mean he's always been a shy and awkward person and i even saw Peter standing next to Spider-Man! it doesn't make any sense!" Harry said to MJ.

"hey! i think i know how he became Spider-Man!" MJ said remembering a field trip.

"what? how?!" harry said confused.

"remember that field trip to that science place? with all those wierd spiders?" MJ said confidently.

"yeah what about it?" Harry said knowing where this was going.

"didn't Peter get bit by one that escaped from the cage?" MJ said curiously.

"oh yeah.. that could have altered his DNA a bit! but we should ask him first we could be wrong!" Harry said in his usual tone.

"yeah! best to get all the info!'sigh' i hope **S.H.I.E.L.D** isn't giving Pete a bad time!" MJ said worried.

**ON THE SHIELD HELLICARRIER**

"do you think this is some joke?" Fury said angrily.

"what? no! it's not my fault i went uncontious!" Peter said worried no-one will tell anyone his secret.

"'sigh it's good that only your school knows you're Spider-Man so i issued a total lock down of the school and blocking any signals from getting in or out of the school!" Fury said hoping it wasn't too late.

"thanks i'm grateful for everything that **S.H.I.E.L.D** has done for me! but i need to see harry! after all he hates Spider-Man!"  
Peter said hoping this hasn't ruint his friendship with Harry.

"'sigh' fine just be careful! and don't do anything stupid!" Fury said letting him go.

"hey! can't prommise anything!" Peter said putting on his mask and jumping off the hellicarrier.

**PETER ARRIVED BACK AT MIDTOWN HIGH AND JUST WENT THROUGH THE DOORS OF THE CAFFETERIA AND FLASH WAS THE FIRST TO NOTICE**

"hey everyone! look who's back!" Flash shouted loudly.

**EVERYONE THEN STARTED CHEARING AND CLAPPING FOR PETER HE WAS SURPRISED THAT EVERYONE EVEN HARRY WAS HAPPY TO SEE HIM**

"hey Pete do some wall crawling for us!" a random student shouted out.

"alright! watch this!" Peter said taking off his shoes then jumping ten feet in the air then standing on the ceiling.

"wow! that was awsome! c'mon do some more tricks for us!" Flash said about to take a picture.

"hey! no photo's!" Peter said shooting a web at the camera's lense then landing on his feet.

"fine no photos! jeese!" Flash said putting his camera away.

"hey Harry! can i talk to you!" Peter said running to Harry.

"what do you want!" Harry said abit annoyed with peter.

"about your dad it wasn't me who turned him into that! why would i want that!" Peter said trying to explain.

"Peter just tell me! what happened?" Harry said wanting to hear Peter's side of the story.

"DOC OC took my DNA and mixed it with some kind of syrum and just injected it into your dad then he turned into that Green Goblin i saw it with my very own eyes!" Peter said explaining everything.

"strangely Pete i beleive you!" Harry said smiling and putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"thank's mate! i'm glad understand it wasn't my fault!" Peter said happily then **S.H.I.E.L.D** soldiers came running in the Fury stepped in.

"attention everyone! we have somthing we need to say!" Fury said loudly.

"oh great! **S.H.I.E.L.D**!" Peter said hushed.

"i'm sure you've all heard about Peter and his 'alter ego' but i'm afraid we will have to wipe all your memories of Spider-Man's identity!" Fury said seriously then everyone just let out a big gasp.

"hey! isn't this realy up to Pete? i mean it is his life after all!" MJ said not wanting her mind erased.

"'sigh' fine! Parker what would you want?" Fury said starring at Peter.

"oh well umm... i wouldn't mind if a few people knew but the whole school! i can't take that chance!" Peter said put on the spotlight.

"so what will it be? keep on hiding your secret? or let everyone know who you realy are!" Fury said putting alot of pressure on peter.

"fine! but only if i choose who keeps the secret!" Peter said looking at MJ, Harry and Flash.

"okay! fine... just choose who you don't want to have there memories erased and leave the room!" Fury said ending up with an agreement.

"okay... Harry, MJ and..." Peter said going up to Flash."Flash can i trust you not to tell anyone?"

"yeah! you know how much Spider-Man has been my hero! i would never do anything to put him in danger! so yes you can trust me! i promise!" Flash said sounding more serious than he has been in his life.

"okay, i believe you!" Peter said smilling a bit but starting to regret choosing Flash."alright 'Director Fury' i have chosen!  
i hope i'v made the right choice!"

"you'd better have! because super hero's only have a second chance to keep there secret identity at **S.H.I.E.L.D**! the next time your on your own kid!" Fury said seriously.

"ofcourse Director Fury! c'mon guys let's get out of here!" Peter said going out the door.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

"hey i'v been wondering Pete how did you get your powers in the first place anyway?" Harry said curiously.

"short version or long version?" Peter said leaning against a wall.

"long version might be a good story!" Harry said as MJ and Flash said wanting to hear the story too.

"ok long story it is!" Peter then started to tell the story and going into a flashback

(flashback)

"hey MJ can i have your picture for the school newspaper?" the nerdy photographer said nervously.

"sure thing pete!" MJ said smilling.

"hey! where's that other Spider gone?" a scienctist said in the back ground.

"meh it's probably just in the lab for further testing it'll be back soon!" another scienctist said looking at the empty cage.

"how's this?" MJ said posing for the camera.

"perfect!" Peter said taking picture's not noticing the spider comming down on a web right above him.

"hey pete! i need to get going now! see you around!" MJ said waving at peter.

"okay see ya!" Peter said waving back not noticing the spider that crawled on his hand.

"oh hey pete! what's up" Harry said to peter.

"oh! not much how bout you..oww!" Peter yelled as the spider bit him on his hand.

"what's the matter pete? you okay?" Harry said worried why Peter suddenly screamed.

"arggh! i think something bit me!" Peter said looking at the mark on his hand.

"ooh! that looks nasty! i wonder what could have done that!" Harry said looking at the spider bite.

"yeah! i wonder! it hurt like hell!" Peter said seeing a small red and blue spider running under a desk.

"you should get that checked out pete! it could be serious!" Harry still staring at the bite he saw it was starting to fade.

"hey! i think i saw a funny looking spider crawl under that desk!" Peter said pointing at the desk.

"Pete look at your hand!" Harry pointed out that the bite mark had faded quickly.

"what the.. hey is this web?"Peter looked up and saw a thin line of thread above him.

"hey Pete you don't look so good want to take you home?" Harry said seeing that Peter looked dizzy.

"yeah thanks mate!" Peter said feeling dizzy.

**AT PETER'S HOME HARRY BROUGHT HIM TO HIS ROOM ANDLAYED HIM ON HIS BED**

"hey Harry! thanks mate you're a good friend!" Peter said feeling tired.

"no problem! do you want me to stay or what?" Harry said hoping peter would be okay.

"i'll be fine! you can stay if you want just keep the noise down!" Peter said suddenly falling asleep.

"just get some sleep Pete you just need some rest" Harry said putting his covers over him and closing the door quietly.

"it's probably best if i just go now ben parker is just in the kitchen he'll be just fine!" Harry said leaving Peter's house.

**FIVE MINUITES LATER PETER WAKES UP FEELING DIFFERENT AND GETS UP AND LOOKS IN THE MIRROR**

"hey... is this me?" Peter said seeing that he had muscles."wahoo how did this happen? 'gasp' that bite!"

"hey Pete! you feeling any better?" Ben said from the kitchen.

"yeah i'm great!" Peter said flexing his muscles in the mirror

(**END OF FLASHBACK**)

_**SO HOW WILL THEY REACT TO THE STORY? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER! OH YEAH AND THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Chapter three: Bad memories!

**PETER PARKER'S SECRET!: CHAPTER THREE: BAD MEMORIES!**

"but if you have all that power why didn't you go and turn into like a super villan instead of a hero?" Flash said curiously.

"before my Uncle Ben was shot he told me 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsability!' i learnt the meaning to his words the hard way!" Peter said remembering seeing his Uncle Ben on the ground with a hole in his chest and hearing him just say 'Peter'.

"it's okay Pete! you don't need to get upset!" MJ said seeing that a tear was going down peter's cheak.

"i..i'm sorry y..you have to see me like th..this! it's n..not professional" Peter said starting to cry lightly."oh! i miss Uncle Ben so much!"

"pete, please don't cry! just think your Uncle Ben would be proud of you!" MJ said giving Peter a big hug.

"i know! but it was my fault he got shot!" Peter yelled out.

"what? what do you mean?" MJ said confused.

"there's more to my story than just getting the powers and making this costume!" Peter said in a sad voice." i wanted to make some extra cash to help my aunt and uncle so i did some amature wrestling with my new powers and make-shift costume and used the name Spider-Man, but one day there was a robbery although i could have easily stopped him but i thought it wasn't my problem so i decided to let him go, then later that night i found out Uncle Ben was shot by the man who i let slip by, when i caught up with him i could have killed him but that would have made me as bad as him! that's when learnt the meaning of Uncle Ben's words 'with great power comes great responsability' then when i got home got to work on a new costume and these cool web shooters!"

"wow Pete that must be tough! i didn't think you still felt that strongly about it!" Flash said as Fury came through the hallway.

"it is done! they nolonger know your secret!" Fury said to Peter then saw that Peter had been crying."Peter! what's the matter? are you okay?"

"he's just been telling us how he became SPider-Man! and it's a sad story!" MJ said looking at Peter.

"'sigh' i know but best not to talk about it! i know how hard it is for Peter to talk about it!" Fury said going up to Peter and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"hey! where did you put Goblin?" Peter said changing the subject.

"he's in the hellicarrier! but don't worry! even when he does wake up he won't be able to escape, because he's in a specialy made cage that even the hulk couldn't smash through plus we got a bit of his DNA and were making a 'cure' to his current state!" Fury said informingly.

"so i'm going to have my dad back! thank you! thank you so much!" Harry said in delight.

"lucky you!" Peter said looking down sad.

"oh sorry pete! i didn't mean to.." Harry said realising what he said.

"it's okay Harry, i.. i just want to be alone for a while!" Peter said getting on the hellicarrier.

"poor Parker.. i wish there was somthing we could do!" Flash said feeling sorry for Peter.

"he'll be fine! he just wants some time alone!" Fury said softly.

"hey i'v always wanted to go in the hellicarrier! are we allowed a tour?" MJ said thinking this might be her only chance.

"no pictures, video's, touching thing's without permission and wondering off! got it! it's dangerous if you get lost in there!" Fury said not joking around.

"would it possible for me to see my dad?" Harry asked hoping he was alright.

"we'll see, we can't be sure if you will be aloud to see hi.." Fury was then interupted by a familliar voice.

"i think he'll be able to see me!" Norman Osbourn said back in his human form.

"dad? dad! you're back! oh god i'v missed you so much!" Harry said running towards Norman.

"well i'd be damned! they did! i had my doubts about if he'd survive or it would even work! but i'm impressed!" Fury said gobsmacked.

"i'm just glad Harry's safe!" Norman said hugging Harry tightly.

"dad what was it like? as that thing?" Harry said curiously.

"i can only remember bit's and piece's but other than that nope, nothing important!" Norman said trying to remember what happened.

"realy? what was the last thing you remember doing?" Harry said concerned what he was doing before he changed.

"i remember... Spider-Man! i was about to remove his mask then Docter Octavius he.. he where's Spider-Man! i need to talk to him!" Norman said looking worried.

"why? what do you want with him?" Harry said worried.

"i..i just want to apolagise to him for being so much trouble for him! so where is he?" Norman said starting yelling.

"follow me! i'll show you the way" Fury said going into the hellicarrier then the rest followed.

_**NOT AS LONG AS THE CHAPTER BEFORE BUT IT SEEMED A GOOD TIME TO END IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SAY IN THE REVIEWS AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY STORIES!**_

_**OH! AND THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
